1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to umbrella structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beach umbrella arranged for fixed securement to a beach surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beach umbrellas of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and typically, they are subject to prevailing winds and individuals inadvertently contacting the umbrella inducing the umbrella to tip and pivot requiring its repositioning. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for anchoring structure mounted within the beach umbrella to enhance the securement to a beach or an underlying support surface.
The prior art has heretofore failed to direct structure in a manner as set forth by the instant invention to permit securement of a beach umbrella to an underlying beach surface and accordingly there remains a need for a new and improved beach umbrella as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.